1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a support device for supporting monitors, display members, screens, or other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical support devices have been developed to support monitors, display members, screens, or other objects, and comprise a parallelogrammic structure for rotatably supporting various objects, and for adjusting the objects upwardly and downwardly to any suitable or selected heights or positions, and for adjusting the parallelogrammic structure and thus the objects at the selected heights or positions.
The applicant has also developed a similar typical support device for adjustably supporting monitors, display members, screens, or other objects at any suitable or selected heights or positions. The typical support device has been allowed and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,275 B1 to Huang, and also comprises a parallelogrammic structure for rotatably supporting various objects, and for adjusting the objects upwardly and downwardly to any suitable or selected heights or positions, and for adjusting the parallelogrammic structure and thus the objects at the selected heights or positions.
However, the typical parallelogrammic support devices have no lock device to lock the parallelogrammic support device at the required or suitable or selected positions or heights.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable support devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a support device for supporting monitors, display members, screens, or other objects, and having a lock device to lock the parallelogrammic support device at the required or suitable or selected positions or heights.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a support device comprising a base, a bracket for supporting an object, an arm including a lower portion pivotally secured to the base with a shaft, and including an upper portion pivotally secured to the bracket with an axle, and including a curved channel formed therein and formed around the axle, a lever including a lower portion pivotally secured to the base with a rod, and including a curved groove formed in the lower portion thereof and formed around the rod for slidably receiving the shaft and for allowing the lever to be rotated relative to the base, the lever including an upper portion pivotally secured to the bracket with a fastener, the fastener being slidably received in the curved channel of the arm for allowing the upper portion of the lever and the fastener to be rotated relative to the arm about the axle, a stem including a lower portion having an aperture formed therein to rotatably receive the rod, and an upper portion having an orifice formed therein to rotatably receive the fastener, and a locking device provided for locking the upper portion of the stem and the lever and the arm and the bracket together, to secure and support the bracket at selected position.
The locking device includes a lock member having an inner thread formed therein, and includes an outer thread provided on the fastener and threaded with the inner thread of the lock member, to lock the upper portion of the stem and the lever and the arm and the bracket together.
The lock member includes a handle provided thereon for rotating the lock member relative to the fastener and the arm. The fastener includes a peripheral shoulder formed therein to engage with the stem, and to position the fastener relative to the stem.
The base includes a stop secured thereto, the lever includes a cam surface provided in the lower portion thereof to engage with the stop, and to limit a rotational movement of the lever relative to the base.
The arm includes a curved passage formed in the lower portion thereof to slidably receive the stop. The arm includes a downwardly curved flap provided on the lower portion thereof to form and define the curved passage of the arm.
A coupler may further be provided and pivotally secured to the bracket with a first pin, and a frame is pivotally secured to the coupler with a second pin, the first pin is offset and perpendicular to the second pin, to allow the frame to be rotated and adjusted relative to the bracket.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.